Patrick Star: Private Eye
This is another upcoming episode. Plot: Patrick becomes a detective but nobody has any mystries to solve. Characters: *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Pearl *Plankton *Bikini Bottomites Transcript: French Narrator: Ahhh.. the sea.. so fabulous.. so.. *screen pans over to Patrick's rock* dumb? Well, sometimes. (Inside Patrick's Rock) TV: GOOD MORNING BIKINI BOTTOM AND IT IS A FABULOUS DAY HERE AND WE HAVE GOT SOME NEWS FOR Y- Patrick: This show is plain boring. *Throws plate Patrick ate chips on at TV* Patrick: Aww man.. now the TV is broken! I KNOW! I'll go to SpongeBob's house and watch TV! *Runs to SpongeBob's house* Patrick: *knocks on door* SpongeBob, you there? SpongeBob: *opens door* Patrick! Hey buddy! Patrick: SpongeBob, I need your help on.. watching tv. SpongeBob: Seriously? Patrick: Yeah my TV broke.. *frowns* SpongeBob: Well, my TV broke too. Gary accidentally spilled his water on the cables, now it's ruined. Patrick: Well, I need help on finding a hobby then! SpongeBob: Oh my gosh, I have been waiting for you to ask me this for a long time! BE A DETECTIVE! YOU CAN SOLVE MYSTERIES! IT'S FUN, TRY IT!! *Smiles* Patrick: I've always wanted to be a detective, well I gotta go. SpongeBob: Wait! Patrick: Huh? SpongeBob: Take these detective gadgets, this magnifying glass, and this super cool detective coat. Patrick: Oooh.. pretty.. SpongeBob: Wear the clothes and use those gadgets! Patrick: Alright SpongeBob! *goes to house so he can change* Patrick: *Comes out, looking like a real detective and goes to SpongeBob's house again* Patrick: Hey SpongeBob, how do I look? SpongeBob: Like a real detective! Now go solve mysteries! Patrick: *laughs and heads to the city* SpongeBob: Have fun! (In the city) Patrick: It's a Good day in Bikini Bottom, but I saw Plankton steal something... Plankton: Hey! I'm Not stealing, I'm just walking to the Chum Bucket! Are you out of your mind? Patrick: No, I'm pretty sure you uh.. st- stoo something. Plankton: It's STOLE you idiot. Patrick: Oh yeah, *drools* Plankton: Agh.. *facepalm* Patrick: Uh.. anyway I think you stole something.. Plankton: I'm not stealing anything, look! *pulls out bag and pockets and nothing is in there.* Patrick: Oh, well I better check somewhere else. SOMEBODY must've stole something. I need a Krabby Patty to boost my energy. *walks into Krusty Krab, bravely* Patrick: *Looks at Squidward with a death stare* Squidward: Alright imbecile, are you gonna order or just stare at me? Patrick: I WOULD LIKE... one Krabby Patty please. *smiles with joy* Squidward: *Sigh* SpongeBob, one heart attack on a bun. SpongeBob: COMIN' UP IN A JIFFY SQUIDDY! Squidward: Stop trying to rhyme, you are ruining my appetite. SpongeBob: Fine, Squidward, but I don't really have an appetite either. *smile* Squidward: JUST... GET.... THE... FOOOOOOOOOOOD! SpongeBob: Ok Squidward, geez. *makes Krabby Patty* SpongeBob: *Comes out the door, bravely* ONE KRABBY PATTY FOR MY BEST FRIEND, IS READY! Patrick: Oooooh.. *drools* Squidward: Patrick, you ok? SpongeBob: He's just standing there drooling.. Patrick: Duuhhhhhhhhhhhh... *drools* SpongeBob: Patrick, Patrick!? Here's your Krabby Patty! *sets on table* Patrick: ..... YEAAAAAAAAAH! *Eats whole table with Krabby Patty* Patrick: I feel much better.. Squidward: You gotta pay.. Patrick: I AM A DETECTIVE! I never pay. *breaks open door and leaves* SpongeBob: *sigh* Mr. Krabs will be so mad... More Coming Soon. Category:Episodes